ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Dan Moroboshi
Dan Moroboshi is the protagonist in the Ultra Seven TV Series. Ultraseven, Code named Agent 340, was sent to make a map of the Milky Way, he visits a planet that captivates him, Earth. On his visit, saves the life of a young mountain climber named Jiro Satsuma, who nearly fell to his death to save a fellow climber from sharing his fate. Instead of combining with him, like Ultraman did to Science Patrol member Hayata, 340 makes himself into an exact likeness of the unconscious Jiro (with more casual civvies), but renames himself “Dan Moroboshi” to avoid confusion. A mysterious but friendly and helpful young man, Dan joins the Ultra Garrison as its sixth member, but unbeknownst to them (and anyone else for that matter), and saves the day from alien invasions in his true guise as Agent 340, christened by the Garrison as its “honorary 7th member,” “Ultra Seven” .He transforms into by donning the Ultra Eye). Characteristics Pending History Ultra Seven He appeared as the main character of Ultraseven and the human form of Ultraseven. His codename to the Space Garrison was "Agent 340" but was chirstened as Ultra Seven by the humans. Each member of the Ultra Garrison was codenamed Ultra One to Six, with Dan being the sixth member his true form was seen as an unofficial Seventh member of the team. Dan hails from the Land of Light in the Nebula M78, the same planet as Ultraman. Originally sent to map the Milky Way, he visits Earth and it captivates him. On his first day he saves the life of a young mountain climber named Jiro Satsuma, who nearly falls to his death while saving a fellow climber. Instead of merging with him, as Ultraman did with Science Patrolman Shin Hayata, 340 morphs himself into a duplicate of the unconscious Jiro. However, he names himself Dan Moroboshi to avoid confusion. A kind and cheerful young man, Dan assisted the Ultra Garrison in finding a way to detect Alien Cool's invisible ships, earning his place in the Ultra Garrison, since then he has fought for the Earth and its people at times facing moral dilemas, as at times he is left pondering the morality of his actions, such as when the Ultra Garrison destroyed an underwater city seemingly inhabited by the Earth's original inhabitants that humanity force underwater, simply because it was deduced as the origin point of a monster they had faced. Eventually Dan noticed that his Ultra Powers were fading, this was coinciding with his injuries pilling up. It is then that his mentor and superior appeared to him telling him that he needed to return to the Land of Light to heal. When he refused his superior placed a mental lock in Dan's mind preventing him from using the Ultra Eye. When facing the Goth Aliens and Pandon, Dan found a way around that block to save his friends. Though he saved his friends saved the one the aliens took, Seven was trunced by the Goth monster and bearly defeated it. Back in human form Dan was found bleeding and heavily injured and taken back to the base for medical treatment. In his coma Dan was again visited by his superior who demanded that he return home and again he refused earning him his superior's ire. Upon awaking Dan snuck out of the base and traveled seeing on the news that Goth Aliens had attacked every major city on the planet. Heading to an abandoned where house Dan attempted to transform again despite a final warning from his superior, it was then that Yuri arrived, having been worried for Dan's safety. it was then that the revealed their secrets, Dan his true nature and origins and Yuri, her feelings for Dan. Transforming one last time Seven rescued to kidnaped team member and destroyed the Aliens and their base. However he still had to deal with a now cyborg Pandon. Barely holding his own Seven was saved by the assistance of his human allies allowing him to decapitate the Goth monster. His battle finished and the sun rising, Seven flew of to his homeworld knowing the Earth would be safe. The Return of Ultraman When Ultraman Jack was having difficulty with an alien threat, Seven appeared to him and gave the Ultra Bracelet which he would use a great deal during his stay on earth Some time later, after his defeat by Alien Nackle and his bodyguard monster Black King, the Ultra was hoisted away from the Earth via two Nackle Ships. There in the depths of space his two predacessors Ultraman and Ultraseven appeared, briefly meeting in human form/host, the two comrades in arms greeted each other before transforming and freeing their fellow of the Land of Light. Afterwards they transformed back into human form and wished Hideki and Jack luck on Earth as they were needed elsewhere amongst the stars. Ultraman Taro Though Dan did not appear, Seven arrived on the Earth to help his cousin Taro, take the Tortoise family leave the Earth, Seven personaly escorted the three to another planet where they could live in peace. In episodes 33 & 34 he returns in human form with Shin Hayata, Hideki Go & Seiji Hokuto Ultraman Leo In this Series Ultraseven returned to battle Alien Magma and his bodyguards the Gillas brothers, while holding his own he was evetually over powered and saved by the arrival of Ultraman Leo. By the end of the battle, Seven's leg was injured, meaning Dan's was as well, and Magma and his two monsters had escaped. Dan met Gen Ohtori, the human form of Ultraman Leo who he introduced to M.A.C. When the three beasts returned Dan watched on the sidelines helping the other Ultra with his Ultra willpower, allowing him to vanquish the twin monsters, although the alien escaped. Dan would serve as Gen's mentor, training hard when ever he was defeated but his sometimes brutal training allowed the young warrior to vanquish hs opponents. Eventually when Silver Bloome attacke M.A.C, Dan was believed Dead for the rest of the series but reappeared near the end and having Ultraman Jack, carry the Ultra Eyes back to the Land of Light for repairs. In episode 40 he got his new look and a mustache. Dan's last appearance in the city was as Ultraseven when he invited Leo to the Land of Light. Heisei Ultra Seven Ultraseven 94 Thirty years after he battle with Pandon, Seven fell to Earth in what could only BE called a coma, held at a secure facility the giant of light was watched over by the Ultra Garrison, now lead by his friend Shigeru Furuhashi. Meanwhile Alliens from the Planet Pitt plotted and schemed on Earth. Eventually they sent their weapon Eleking to kill the slumbering guardian, though they succeded in destroyin the facility, they failed to realise when they left that Seven was still alive. Roused from his slumber he stood up and gathered sunlight to refuel himself, and then went of to battle the Aliens stopping the weapon with help from the Earthlings' new solar weapon and rescueing a hostage in the process of destroying the invaders. With that done Seven returned to space. Later on Seven fought and defeated a native of the planet Metron who was targeting Earth, defeating him in space. Knowing of his children's plans he returned to Earth to stop them, again as Dan Moroboshi. Appearing seemingly as mirage to the Ultra garrison member, Dan made his full appearance when they raided the base of the two metron siblings, holding them of while the Ultra Garrison rescued a human researcher important to their plans. All three aliens transformed with Seven defeating the daughter while the son took on giant form and called his pet Dinosaur (the name of the creature). Seven fougt the two and was holding his own until Metron used his device to cover the sky with clouds, cutting seven of from the sun and weakening. It seemed Metron would have his revenge until Shigeru came in the UltraHawk and cleared the skies for him allowing the Ultra Crusader to vanquish the evil pair. Ultraseven 98 Ultraseven 99 Later on Seven again visited the Earth, the Ultra Garrison was the defense team of the TDF (terrestrial Defense Force, the world wide organization that funded all the Showa era defense teams) only Shigeru was now a high ranking General in the TDF. Seven arrived on the Lunar base to find it destroyed and his friend dying, seeking the cuplrit he followed Alien Valkyrie to Earth determined to bring the villain to justice. Ultraseven Evolution Ultraman Mebius Pending Ultraseven X Dan appeared at the very end of the series, after he had seperated from Jin and the evil invaders of his world where vanquished, Seven returned to his home dimension. There as Dan, he met his love Anne, who was waiting for him at the lakeside Great Decisive Battle! The Super 8 Ultra Brothers Like the other first four Ultra Brothers, Dan as an alternate version of himself married to an alternate version o f Anne. The two own a Hawain themed restaurant which is frequented by the other couples (consisting of the other three ultra brothers and their wives) and Daigo, Gamu, Asuka and their own children. Later on as Tiga, Gaia and Dyna faced Giga Chimera, Dan, like the others, is encouraged by his wife to 'remember' his days of fighting for the earth and acquires the Ultra Eye. The four Ultra Brothers free the previously petrified Mebius and all eight Ultras defeat the Giga Chimera ad the Dark Wizard befor returning to their loved ones in human form. Dan and Anne also accompany the other to the Land of Light. It shoulde noted that interpret this film to imply that Dan and other Ultra Brothers were Aliens of the Ultra Star, who may have inspired the Ultra Series, but after living on Earth for so long forgot about their origins. Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends the Movie Ultraman Saga Powers and Abilities *Ultra Senses: Dan being an Ultra in human form has beyond human senses, the most common example of this is when his eyes flash and he sees through objects *Ultra Willpower: Dan can use this telekineses power like any Ultra *Enhanced Strength and agility: Even in old age, Dan has demonstrated exceptional perhaps beyond human fighting ability *Alien Knowledge: Being that he was tasked with mapping galaxies Dan has a great deal of knowledge about various alien species Trivia Category:Stubs Category:Pages need of rewriting Category:Human Hosts Category:Human characters Category:Templates Category:Ultra Hosts Category:Protagonist Category:Stubs Category:Pages need of rewriting Category:Human Hosts Category:Human characters Category:Templates Category:Ultra Hosts Category:Protagonist